Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
As such functions become more diversified, the terminal is embodied in the form of a multimedia player that can support complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like.
Recently, a wearable terminal that is wearable on a human body has been developed. Examples of the wearable terminal include a watch type terminal wearable on a wrist, a glass type terminal wearable on a head like glasses, and the like.
The wearable terminal provides the same performance and functions as those of a general terminal. Accordingly, a user can perform various operations through the wearable terminal and acquire a variety of information. Since the wearable terminal is directly wearable on a user's body, the wearable terminal can collect a variety of data associated with the user.
However, the wearable terminal according to the related art cannot provide various alarms to the user by using the advantage that the wearable terminal is directly wearable on the user's body, and provides an alarm through a simple sound, lighting, or vibration in the same manner as a general terminal.
Therefore, there is a need for a terminal capable of providing an event alarm to a user upon occurrence of an event, and an operation method of the terminal.